


Three Times I Bumped into Lestat

by Evening_Star713



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evening_Star713/pseuds/Evening_Star713
Summary: Drew has heard the stories. All the whispers and blatant accusations. But what do these things matter to him, until faced with the subject of such things?Set before Prince Lestat, and after Blood Canticle.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SongstressTinyTeacup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongstressTinyTeacup/gifts).



> This is my very first time posting in AO3! I'm very excited to hear from you! Take it easy, please. I was writing fast!
> 
> All VC characters belong to Anne Rice, and I make no money on this fic.

Three Times I Bumped into Lestat

Part One

I had heard the rumors. My co-workers at the bar on Royal St. even claimed they knew him. Of course, everyone had heard of The Vampire Chronicles, and the famous "ghost writer" Anne Rice. Most people chalked it up to a very elaborate piece of performance art. After all, costuming and parading the streets in New Orleans was a part of the city's very culture.

Still, there were others, who's family had lived around here for generations. Older women and men who claimed it was not a masquerade played out over and over again. 

"My daddy, he work for him and his man, yeah. Dem boys dont get older, no. You stay away, you hear?"

Personally, I didn't really give it much thought. I had seen the fandom cosplayers flouncing down the street in blonde wigs and costume jewelry, winking at the ladies and bowing to the odd gentleman. I'd also seen Spiderman and Thor two streets over that night. Naturally, I paid it no mind.

Tonight, I was bartending alone, as I had let my coworker go home early to get ready for an impromptu date.

"Thanks, babe! I owe you THREE!"

She pecked me on the cheek and scurried out from behind the bar, snatching up her purse in the process.

"Glad to see you're keeping COUNT!" I replied jokingly.

Her Chocolate Cherry curls swung out of her face as she turned mid-sprint, and winked at me.

"You know it!"

And she was out the door.

It had been a pretty slow night, mostly regulars who came to sit quietly and continue drinking, and those who sought the solace of coffee after hopping other bars on the way here. It was late September. You could already feel the crisp air cooling the humid city as the sun went down, which in Louisiana, made for a very pleasant evening. My name is Drew, and such was the setting for my evening the first time I saw him.

I was grabbing a fresh bottle of Knob Creek from the store room when I heard the bell ring loudly as the front door was flung open. The sound of melodious laughter rang through the bar as I made my way back to the front. I was so astonished by what I saw I nearly dropped a whole bottle of whiskey on the concrete floor behind the bar.

There sauntered in a man who was as lean as he was tall, and quite frankly, beautiful in the angelic sense of the word. He was dressed in a purple and black suit with black silk tie and lavender pocket square. His hair, I would say ashen blonde swung out defiantly behind him in cascading curls. His skin was soft, yet luminescent. His eyes were covered by violet glasses. On his arm was an olive skinned man with dark hair and almond eyes. Something about the way he was dressed said British to me. The man looked distracted by the patrons of the bar, and he seemed to be trying to quiet his tall blonde companion.

"Ah, non, cher! We are always welcome here!" 

The blonde chuckled and elbowed his companion in the ribs as they moved across the bar and positioned themselves at a corner table on the far side. I dont know exactly why, but I was taken with the sight of them. So much so, that I did not hear the lady to my left ask,

"You gonna pop that bottle, honey? I'm thirsty."

I snapped back to myself and with a quick apology I opened the bottle and refilled her drunken ice cubes. She noticed me staring at them from time to time.

"Isn't he grand?" She mused. "Too grand for me, I'm afraid."

"Yes... he is... unusual." I stammered, going back to my side work and checking patrons around the bar.

As I tidied up my work station, I glanced occasionally at the couple in the corner. The blonde one seemed almost drunk and cheery, his face flushed with color. His friend, however, seemed drab in complexion and anxious to leave. 

Suddenly the air broke with his voice.

"Pardon, may I have two mugs of black coffee, please?"

I turned to look up, and he was standing directly in front of me, his eyes no longer hidden by the purple lenses. They were violet! I felt my pulse quicken as I met his gaze but said nothing. I couldnt speak! He was... enchanting.

"Forgive me, friend, but it seems I don't recognize you. Are you new to this lovely establishment?"

His eyes danced over me, a small wolfish grin tugging at both corners of his mouth.

"I... uh... yes. Yes I'm new."

"Marvelous. And what is your name, young man?"

"Drew... my name is Drew."

He smiled and slid his hand across the bar to meet mine. 

"My name is Lestat de Lioncourt, but most people have taken to calling me Stat. Pleased to meet you." He seemed to be studying me, and suddenly, I became aware that my breathing was eratic.

"Nice to meet you, Lestat. I'll bring those coffees right away."

"Merci." He flashed me another killer grin and spun on his heel back to his table. To put it simply I had trouble pouring the coffee into both mugs as my hands were trembling. 

Another break in the air,

"Nothing, dearest. I was just introducing myself to our new barkeep there! His name is Drew, and he's NEW!" He snickered at the rhyme.

"You should... more careful... you and your nonsense. Really!" I didn't catch it all, but his friend did not seem pleased. 

I walked around the bar and set the mugs down before them. There was a 100 dollar bill on the table closest to my side.

"That's for you, Drew. Keep the change." Lestat said waving the money away.

"Oh no, Sir. That's really not-"

"You will soon learn, my handsome fellow, that I tip quite heavily for good service and manners." Another wink in my direction. It seemed almost, predatory.

"Lestat, I think we should be going. Louis will be expecting us." The olive man said glancing nervously between Lestat and myself.

"Nonsense, David, we just got our drinks! We really should enjoy them."

David scowled, but wrapped his hands around the hot mug pulling it close to him. Lestat did the same.

I thanked them again for the tip and made my way back to the bar. Charging their drinks to the register, I pocketed the rest in my jeans.

"So generous, that one." The lady with the whiskey said as she shook her glass indicating she was dry.

"You... know them?"

"Oh, I've seen them around, especially the pretty Lion as they call him." I poured her another round and she sipped gratefully. That struck me as funny. Pretty Lion. Lioncourt. 

"Whats he like?" I asked.

"Well as I said, he's very grand. He loves to hold court, that one. He loves attention from ladies and men alike." She eyed me playfully. 

"Sometimes he can be in a foul mood, but that doesnt stop him taking good care if those who wait on him."

Good to know, I thought. Just then the pair stood up, and left the table making their way to the door.

"Bon Soir, Drew! Im sure I'll see you around!" Lestat called to me as David, I think it was, was edging him to the door.

"Bon Soir Monsieur de Lioncourt." I replied, as the bell sounded their exit.

"He likes you." She stated somberly, finishing her drink and taking out her pocket book.  
"You'll see him sooner than you think."

I left her with the check momentarily, and went to clear the table where they had sat. The coffees were cold, but still full, and on David's side there was another hundred folded under the mug. I slipped it in with the rest as i returned to the woman who was presenting me with her bank card.

As I passed her the receipt and her card, she grabbed my hand and said,

"Be careful with that one, dear. I like you. I dont want to see you in trouble."

Before i could reply, she was off the barstool and out the door. I was left with so many thoughts running through my head as I slowly closed down the bar.

Who was that guy?! Why did he take such an interest in me? That name... why do I know that name.

It wasnt until later, as I was crawling into bed in the wee hours of the morning it hit me.

Lestat de Lioncourt!!!

No... it couldn't be.

Part two coming soon.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the summer dies, Drew is suddenly drawn into a web from which he cannot escape. Oh, but it is a sweet invitation to things unknown.
> 
> To whom it may concern, I had to get this out of my head. Please disregard the fast writing. If anyone feels i should continue with this fic, please let me know in the comments. Im testing the waters, but i am not above cleaning up and pushing through my little trilogy. 
> 
> Also. Any Ideas for Drew? I've left it vague on purpose. Comment below. How should he look? All Ideas welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All VC characters belong to Anne Rice, and I make absolutely no money on this fic.

Three Times I Bumped into Lestat

Part Two

 

Cafe du Monde... how the hell did I end up here? My mind was foggy and reeling with the events of the evening. All I could surmise was, I was drunk, and I was alone.

Hi, I'm Drew. I've lived in the French Quarter about 2 years now. It's not at all what I could have ever imagined. It is so much more than that. The true culture of this city is unknown to people who only come here for Mardi Gras. On any given day, especially in the off-seasons, New Orleans will explode in sound and color. It seems people dont need reason to live it up here. They merely need an excuse. Needless to say, if you dont have your wits about you, a regular Tuesday in early October can leave you completely out of sorts.

This is precisely where I found myself on a particularly young evening sitting at a table for six by myself in one of the city's biggest tourist attractions. I looked up at the large fan blades lazily pushing air around the stuffy corner as i tried to piece together what exactly happened. The waitress knew me from the bar I worked at on Royal St. She kept my coffee cup full as i struggled to regain my senses.

Jenna... Oh, it was you, you silly little thing. You did this to me! I snickered to myself as a group of people made their way to the front of the line and were told to wait some more. They eyed me suspiciously and asked why they couldn't sit at my table.

"Drew? Hey, babe, you mind sliding over to this two top? Those tourists are giving you the evil eye."

She smiled at me knowingly, as i had served her coffee many a night as she both ditched whatever date she wasnt inviting back to her flat, and sobered up on one of my barstools.

"Uh, yeah. Lemme just..." i managed the transfer with almost no lapse in motor function.

"Thanks, babe. Another warm up?"

"Please." I smiled and winked pretending to flirt."

"Easy, Casanova. Same team, remember?" She pretended to chide as she cleared and wiped my previous table.

What was I... Oh, yeah. Jenna. She was my Co-worker at the bar. We usually worked mid to late shifts, but we both had two days off coming up, so we switched to the morning to mid together so we could go out on the town after. There was a camera crew filming a scene for an upcoming movie about three blocks over and it had drawn a considerable crowd of onlookers. This meant the bar was bum-rushed as soon as we opened the doors. 

"Ugh. 'I'm getting too old for this shit.' " I quoted as I slung a fresh five gallon bucket of ice into the speed well.

She laughed out loud while clearing empty beers off her section of the long shotgun bar.

"Alright, Danny Glover! Just remember our mantra. Two... days... off."

I immediately perked up.

"Two days off!" I exclaimed.

"IN A ROW!!!" we said in unison high-fiving and dancing around each other opening and closing tabs.

4:25 p.m. 

With all side and prep work done, we hit the doors together turning toward the "main drag" of Bourbon street with no particular direction in mind. Jenna hooked her arm around mine and we started half-skipping down the crowded street chanting,

"Weeeeee're OFF to see the WIZAAAARD, the wonderful wizard of OOOOOOZ!" much to the surprise of many people on the street who were trying to get a peek at the film crew.

As we slowed back into a stride, making a sharp turn towrd Bourbon, i asked,

"So what's the plan, Stan?"

"Oh, honey! I'm taking you on the GRAND TOUR!" she said twirling out of my arm and dancing extravagant waltzing circles down the side walk. 

"Oh, shit... No! No no noooooo!"

It was too late. We were at our first destination. Lafitte's Blacksmith Shop. I groaned as she pushed me inside. As we sat, I tried to plead my case.

"Jen... I dont know what you're thinking, b-" She waved her hand dismissively in my face.

"Relax, pretty boy! I have a plan!" She said as she waved the server over to our table.

She was a pretty thing i would guess was on the upper side of 25. 

"What will it be folks- Jen! What are you doing here?!" She hugged her neck excitedly.

"Two Purple Dranks, please, love!" She declared as I sat staring at them in absolute horror.

"Oh, it's like THAT, huh? Be right back!" She swiftly moved to the touch screen and started us a tab.

"Jen!", i pleaded, "it's embarrasing to even be SEEN in here! What are you doing?!"

"Oh, no!" She threw up her index finger. "You said we could do whatever I wanted tonight! Well, guess what, buddy. Tonight? We're getting fucked UP!"

The deep royal purple concoctions hit the table moments later, and with a lift of her glass, we were on our way.

"Cheers, queers!!!" 

5:30 p.m. 721 Bourbon St. Tropical Isle

"Shark Attaaaaaaack!", the bartender screamed.

"SHARK ATTAAAAACK!", bellowed the staff. The lights flashed and the bell rung wildly.

"Oh, for Christ's sake." I whined as Jenna brought her cup to mine clicking the plastic sharks together. I was still feeling the effects of the first round as we sipped the strong slushy mix that no person with good sense had any business drinking.

"Woo!", she exclaimed, "I forgot how strong this shit is!" I could feel heat creeping up my neck and into my face, smiling pleasantly as the booze took its intended effect.

"So," she leaned forward on her elbows, "Mrs. Marsten tells me you met the incomparable Monsieur Lestat the other day!"

At once, a flood of memories rushed back to me. Lestat, long, lean, and incredibly handsome. His companion David, darker skinned, uncomfortable and brooding. And Mrs. Marsten warning me to be careful of them. I found my heart tripped a quicker cadence as i spoke,

"Oh, yeah. He came into the bar last week near closing time."

"Aaaand? Come on! Spill it!"

"Spill what?"

She fluttered her eyelashes at me taking a rather large gulp of her drink. 

"Isn't he dreamy?" She laughed and placed her hand over mine across the table. It hadnt occured to me that my thoughts on Monsieur de Lioncourt would ever pass my lips. The experience itself seemed surreal in retrospect. I was quite taken with his beauty and charm. And yet, at the same time i felt a twinge of unease in the pit of my stomach as if something wasn't quite right about the situation. Nevertheless, he was polite, and very generous with tips, so i swept those feelings aside and continued my work.

"He is quite handsome. Can i ask you a serious question?" I took my hand from under hers and placed it on top to hold her attention.

"Shoot." she replied between sips.

"Do you believe all that stuff people say? I mean, it's all just a charade right?"

She studied my face for a moment, then sat up  straight and took another drink.

"Its hard to say. I mean, if he's playing the part, he's got it it down to an exact science. His partner too."

"Partner? You mean that David guy?"

Her eyes sparkled with sudden realization that I was unaware of his consort.

"No! I mean Louis." She got a far away look in her eye. "You think Lestat is pretty, you should see Louis. Dark hair, pale skin. Hes like the polar opposite of Lestat." 

I paused at this. Hadn't the David fellow mentioned Louis waiting for them? The more I thought about it, the connection became clear. Louis de Pointe du Lac?! Jesus, these people are commited! I wondered why anyone would fully dedicate their lives to such a complex assumption of fictional characters.

"Earth to Drew!" She knocked on the table suddenly jerking me out of my inner dialogue. "Where'd you go, space cadet?" 

"I'm sorry," I said quickly, "I was just thinking about the whole incident."

Suddenly, her phone buzzed loudly on the table and she snatched it up.

"Yes! Be right back! Im closing my tab and we're leaving!" I opened my mouth to ask why, but she was already at the bar.

In that particular moment, a memory came back to me. It was a dream I'd had a couple nights before. I had closed the bar and it had taken forever due to a crowded closing of drunks waiting for taxis and such. I went straight home, and stripped down while the shower became steaming hot. As I washed the day away, an image suddenly pushed to the forefront of my minds eye. It was Lestat. But he was dressed differently than he was in the bar that night. He had on black leather pants that rode low on his hips and seemed painted on his slender frame. He wore an expensive looking shirt that seemed hand sewn with extravagant lace at the cuffs and collar. His hair was tied loosely with a length of black ribbon. He was draped over an antique and very expertly carved chair, his arm draped over one chair arm, and his right leg over the other. He looked directly at me, and smiled a broad and magnificent smile. As quickly as the image entered my mind, it was gone and i opened my eyes realizing the water in my lower income flat had gone lukewarm. I had been in the shower for an hour and a half. I must have... dozed off standing up?! For almost 90 minutes?!

"Drew!" She shook me by the shoulders and I snapped out of my daydream.

"Wha- oh... sorry. Just thinking."

"You think too much, pretty boy! Come on! My friends are down the street and they'd love to meet you!"

"Alright!" I stood up suddenly feeling very energized and downed the rest of my drink. "Let's do this thing!"

And off we pranced to our imminent doom.

10:00 p.m. 800 Decatur St. Cafe du Monde

We fell through the door and were seated at a six top previously pushed together for us. Apparently, one of Jenna's friends grew up in the Garden District and had called in ahead. Well la-di-da! In our state, i was in no position to argue about our being waved inside past a line of people. I was just happy i was no longer standing. 

The coffee and pastries were passed around and we talked loudly about our nights conquests. Hopping from one bar to the next, and because of the company we kept, being treated like V.I.P.s wherever we went. Id lost track of how much alcohol i had consumed and ravenously devoured the sugar crusted dough in front of me. 

Her friends were a lot of fun, and I was swept away in their celebrations it would seem. Unbeknownst to me, they planned to drag Jenna back to their flat in the Gardens. They had even done me the courtesy of ordering me a cab with express instructions to drop me off at my home address. As Jenna relayed this news to me, I just smiled and sipped my coffee swaying a little here and there.

"Babe. Are you sure you're cool with this? We may be out till God knows when and you look like you've had enough. The driver was instructed to help you inside, and he's been paid twice his normal fare in advance."

"Just love me and leave me!" I slurred loudly, laughing and hugging my friend. "Its cool, babe. I cant keep up with you guys!"

She kissed me all over my face and hugged me tighter.

"I love you, pretty boy! Go get your beauty rest. Your cab is coming in 45 minutes. Okay?"

"Okie dokie, artichokie!"

"You're stupid! Love you, babe!"

Some time passed, im not sure how much. I suddenly found myself face to face with one of my regulars at my bar who had been serving us the whole night.

"Heres a fresh one, Superman." She slid a fresh mug of coffee my way and collected my empty one.

"Oh... um, thanks."

She winked at me with a mock-judgmental look and smiled over it. 

"Ill keep em coming."

And now, I had been displaced from my lonely perch and put at a table better suited to a lone drunk trying to get his shit together. I jokingly cursed Jen's name chuckling to myself because I actually had fun on our obnoxious tourist crawl. I would get her back, I vowed silently, sipping the contents if my cup. 

Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice at the front doors of the restaurant. Regal, flirtatious, and privileged all at the same time. Lost in my own thoughts, I didnt look up, but I made out his dazzling response to the host.

"Ah, non, chaton! I am expected! There he is! He is waiting for me! Yes, thank you so much, dear!"

I thought to myself. That could only be Lestat.

The table shifted slightly as i was staring at it, and i saw something reflective playing with the house lights. I looked up from my wandering thoughts.

He was sitting across the table from me! I was gobsmacked. I must have been sitting there slack-jawed for a few seconds, because he waved his hand in a flourish between us that sent me hurtling back to the present moment.

"Bon soir, mon ami! I thought i might find you here!"

He was magnificent. I recognized his shirt as Armani, and that golden hair was beautifully falling all over the place. He smoothly raked through it with his fingertips and i caught the glint of his eyes. Not so violet as i remember, but shot through with grey and hazel. He beamed at me as if we were long lost friends who had planned to meet in this exact spot. I felt my face split into a stupid grin. I didnt know it, but he was exactly who i was hoping to see.

"Lestat! Wha-... What are you doing here?" He reached across the table and placed his hand on my shoulder as he spoke.

"Oh, cher, I was in the neighborhood and i thought i would pay you a visit! You dont mind, do you? Your friends seem to have left to pursue other ventures. I thought you might like some company!"

"Yes, they..." wait. Did i tell him my friends had left me? "I was going home. There's a cab coming for me." 

"My my my," his hand fell to mine and held it fast. It was surprisingly cool to the touch which i thought was nice. "You look as if you have been, how do they say, rode hard and put up wet!" He laughed that beautiful full-bodied laugh. The kind of laugh that makes strangers who hear it suddenly smile for no reason. Infectious.

The server girl whos name i never got at my bar made her way over.

"I see you called reinforcements!" She smiled regarding the Blonde Bombshell sitting across from me. "Anything for you, Sir?"

"Ah, oui, mon petit! Ill have what hes having." He flashed her a smile that was almost criminal. 

"Thought you might say that." She pulled a fresh mug from behind her back and filled both our cups with the other hand. "I can sense these things." She winked at Lestat.

"Without a doubt, cheri." He took her free hand and pressed several folded bills into it. She placed them in her apron without looking.

"Alright, boys. Let me know if you need anything."

"Without hesitation." He blew a kiss at her, and she moved back through a growing crowd of hungry patrons.

He turned back to me and folded his hands in front of him, leaning his head in her direction.

"That one is beyond her young age, I would say, non?" I noticed his eyes quickly flicking over me as he spoke."

"I don't know her," i confessed, " but she's a regular at my place on Royal. Always polite, and quick with a joke as well!"

"That she is." He replied. At that moment, there was a loud voice from the kitchen exlaiming,

"OH, MY GOD!!!"

I recognized her voice and looked at Lestat. He placed his hands behind his head and looked at me innocently.

"What did you give her?!" I asked, knowing the exact feeling.

"Who, me?" He pressed his finger to his lip jokingly. I found it not the least bit funny. In fact, a wave of warmth passed over me as he looked at me, his glossy nail tapping a front tooth. I felt a stirring, both internally, as well as slightly externally.

She appeared before us in a flash holding the bills Lestat had given her in her hands. Five crisp 100 dollar bills.

"S-Sir, there may have been some mist-"

He grabbed both her open hands in his. He looked into her eyes as he closed her hands around the bills.

"No mistake, my sweet girl. You took care of my friend, and now i take care of you." He gently pulled her down and spoke softly in her ear.

"Buy yourself something you really want, petit."

She thanked him again and dissapeared into the back once again. At that very moment, the host walked up to our table.

"Excuse me, Sir, but your taxi is outside." He said to me. Before i could reply, Lestat took me by the hands and we stood up from the table together.

"Nonsense! I won't hear of it! A taxi for a local?! You will walk home with me!"

With that we were breezing past the bulging crowd out into the street. Lestat pulled my arm into the crook of his elbow and approached the cabbie.

"You were to take him home, yes?"

"Yes, Sir. Paid in full, Sir." 

He pulled another folded stack of bills from his shirt pocket and slipped them into the driver's t shirt pocket. 

"I will walk Drew home, understood? You need not waste your time. Go and catch a fare that truly needs it!" The driver blinked, nodded, and got back into his cab. He pulled away from the curb heading back to the drunken chaos streets away.

He turned to me, and focused all of his attention back at me. For a moment, I felt a shudder ripple down my spine, and the heat was subtly returning to my face, as well as other places. 

"Now." He declared. "If I am not mistaken, your residence is over on Chartes, correct?"

"Yes... I-"

"Then, off we go!" He exclaimed! We strode, arm in arm, down the busy streets of the quarter.

We walked past people stacked on top of people. It was close to party time in the quarter, and the energy of the people on the streets was palpable. I leaned into him and spoke softly,

"How... how did you know I was..." We made a sharp left and continued down a lesser known street away from the madness ensuing behind us. I was trying to collect my thoughts about all of these happenings.

"I was looking for you, cher. And now I have found you." His demeanor changed as we skipped past the odd person here and there.

"But... i didnt..."

"Drew," he turned his head toward me and smiled, "I would like to talk to you about your time in my great city. Would that be alright?"

I nodded without argument.

"What brought you to this place?" He asked, turning me once again down a side street i never take.

"I... I wanted to start fresh. I wanted my life to be for me, you know?" He patted my shoulder as we walked.

"And how do you like my little hamlet, cher?" He moved us out of the direction of a couple arguing in the street as we passed.

"Its... amazing." I stated plainly. "Ive never felt so free. So alone, and yet so crowded. I wouldnt trade it for the world."

"Certainement." he turned us again, and we were half a block away from my flat. I had no idea we were so close, but with the amount of alcohol i consumed, i was grateful to be on my front steps.

"Yes, you are built like an ancient warrior when it comes to the drink, it would seem." He spoke to my inner thoughts, but it felt so natural.

"Would you..." I suddenly became very aware of my surroundings and it scared me that i was in fact safe and at home. He looked into my eyes, and all apprehension washed out of me.

"Like to come up?" He finished. "I should think so, my friend. You are in no shape to be left alone at this point."

"Ok." I said quickly as i found my keys. He took them from me and put them in the lock. I thought it strange i always had to jiggle them around to open the door, but he did it in one fluid motion. He shut and locked the door behind us and guided ne upstairs to the rest of the flat.

"Ah! You are living the life, as they say, non?" He drew me to the living room and set me down on the sofa next to a lamp. He turned it on, and in one brief second, i realized that no other lights were on in the house until he did this. The lamp, as well as the worn sofa were part of the furnishings of the flat. The lamp cast a soft glow around the room as i struggled to regain my senses. I thought i was thinking but spoke aloud,

"I cant be this drunk!" He moved about the flat regarding my artwork on the wall. I have a penchant for street art, which he meticulously perused. Graffiti artists, scenic painters, and graphic art hung all over the walls. He folded his hands behind his back.

"Ah," he said suddenly, tapping his finger against the frame of a painting of a tag artist with what is most certainly a spliff in his mouth painting a wall. The portrait was of the artist himself, though the lines and angles were disproportionate.

"Justin Bua." He stated. "Not exactly local. Where did you get this?"

"I... It was a gift from a friend." I replied. It was actually a limited edition print from quite a few years ago. I was surprised he picked it out among so many other great works.

"You have spectacular friends, do you know this? I have met the man, and he takes his work very seriously. You are lucky in life, Drew. Not so many have the pleasures you have had."

With that, he sauntered into the kitchen, and reached above the fridge. He pulled down an unopened bottle of Maker's Mark. He reached into the correct cabinet, and pulled out the appropriate glass, and a small snifter i had behind my usual glassware.

I made to stand up, but he gestured for me to remain seated. I did so without question. He placed the bottle on the coffee table, and the glass in front of me. The snifter, he placed before his side, and pulled the folding chair from the wall i keep for visitors to the side opposite me. He looked me in the eyes once again. I saw a playfulness about them. Once again, the warmth shot through my body. It rested distinctly below my waist. I tried not to suck my breath in too quickly.

He twisted those beautiful nails around the wax in one fluid motion, and pulled the top off as well. Deep down, i knew Lestat was no servant to anyone, but he looked into my eyes sweetly, and poured a perfectly neat portion into my glass, as he spared a few drops for himself.

"A toast," he proclaimed, "to new friends." He held the glass before me, and I took it. He touched the fine crystal to mine, and as i swallowed the amber fire, he turned his around sniffing it slightly, and placed it back on the table.

"Bad luck." I said. He nodded his head and stood up. As the warm liquor coated my throat, he came around the table and flopped down beside me. His knee was touching mine, and as the heat of the whiskey warmed my belly, i was once again distracted by his proximity to me.

"I do not believe in luck, cher." He reached over and caressed my cheek as his eyes burned into mine. "I do, however, believe in fate."

My mind spun in a thousand directions. What is happening? How does he know what I'm thinking?! Where i live?! He dropped his hand from my face and placed it on my thigh. I thought i would pass out, but he held my gaze. The subtle heat in my pelvis suddenly caught fire. I was unable to form coherent thoughts.

"I like you, Drew." He said as his hand ventured further up my leg to the source of the warmth. I gasped, and without my doing, my back arched and my hips bucked bringing his hand closer to its intended target.

"It was blind chance, us meeting," he continued, " but i have thought about you as well. Just the other day, I was sitting in my chair, and you crossed my mind."

His image in the leather pants flashed in my brain, and i was overcome with both emotion and thought.

"You!... you made me..."

"I carefully touched your mind, my pet. I let you see what i wanted you to see. You enjoyed it, did you not?"

I didnt answer. His razor-sharp nail flicked my swollen member through my jeans.

"Ah!... Yes!!!" I was grasping for breath. His presence weighed down upon me with such force, i thought i might scream in delight.

He leaned into my neck. His long hair fell over my face as he spoke into my ear.

"I could use someone like you." He breathed as i shuddered and shook. "I have a grand idea for you that i think will be good for me and my house. Would that be agreeable to you?"

I tried to form the words, but they wouldnt come. He pulled me closer and knicked the heated skin at my neck. He latched on and suckled softly.

As he pulled my life's force slowly from me, i felt his mind inside my own. There was a tall, strong, and handsome man looking back at me. He smiled, and the picture faded. I continued to gasp as the connection broke.

"y-yes." I panted. "I want that!"

He bit his finger and rubbed the trickle of blood over my wound. As the hole closed in my neck, i became acutely aware of my surroundings.

"I knew you were special, little one."

I had never been more sober. With that, he lept off the couch, and strode across the room to the stairs.

"Keep up the good work, Drew! Your services are most sought after. Who knows what may happen in the future!"

He disappeared down the stairs, closing the door behind him. I heard the lock tumble into place.

I stood up and stumbled to the bedroom, peeling off clothes as i made my way. I fell into bed naked and completely stunned. What is happening to me?! Who was that guy in my mind? Why do i want to please this Lestat?! How the fuck did...

My brain suddenly shut off, as if someone hit Ctrl-Alt-Dlt in my mind. I fell into a spiral of dreaming sleep. As i slept, i thought i felt a sharp fingernail slip across my chest. I called out a name. 

But it wasn't Lestat's.

 

Part Three coming soon.


End file.
